The Amazing Misadventures of Hannah Monroe
by AshiraRose-Leigh
Summary: Hannah is an outspoken, open-minded, tech savvy gamer chick who loves to work in musical theater. After moving to New Hampshire with Aunt Grace, she is enrolled into Bullworth Academy for her junior year. The artsy romantic is ready for a new adventure at Bullworth with Jimmy, Petey, Beatrice, Gary and the coolest senior at Bullworth... Ivy Natale.
1. Chapter 1: Another First

The Amazing Misadventures of Hannah Monroe

A Bully Fanfic by Ashira Rose-Leigh

Chapter One: Another First

Hannah sat in the passenger seat of her Aunt's car. It was an unusually cold day for August, but Hannah didn't mind. She liked cooler weather. She twirled her strawberry hair around her finger.

"Are you ready for your first day of school," Hannah's Aunt Grace asked. Grace was a middle age woman with dark hair and brown eyes. Hannah liked her aunt she was a kind and loving person. She didn't even mind that they had to move so much due to Grace's job.

"I think so," Hannah answered

"That's good to hear"

Hannah looked back out the window as they pasted by the beach. Hannah wasn't the biggest fan of the beach, but she loved the atmosphere of this part of New Hampshire. It reminded her a little of the small town she had lived in as a child.

They crossed over a bridge and Hannah got her first look at her new school, Bullworth Academy. She knew she was going to have to live on campus, which excited her. Hannah had only ever been to public school and had grown board with it. So for her junior year, Grace had decided to enroll her at a private school.

"Here we are," Grace said coming to a stop in front of the school. "Are you sure you want me to drop you off now? School doesn't start for another week."

"Yes Aunt Grace, I want to get my bearings before classes start. Besides it'll be easier for me to make friends this way."

Hannah opened the car door and walked around to the trunk of the car to collect her bags as Grace got her bike down from the top of the car.

"Well," Grace began as she put Hannah's bike down in front of her, "Have fun dear."

"Auntie, don't be sad. You're just up the road in Bullworth Vale," Hannah giggled giving her aunt a hug.

"I know but…"

"But nothing Auntie. I promise I'm going to try and visit as much as possible."

Grace smiled she was always taking back by just how well Hannah took being moved around so much. She was always worried about her being able to make and keep friends. They never seemed to be in the same town for to long, but Hannah loved it. She was a very creative person and could always find inspiration wherever they were. Grace gave Hannah a kiss on the head and watched as Hannah headed for the front archway.

Hannah stopped under the arch and turned to watch her aunt leave. She waved as Grace got back in the car and passed by. Hannah turned back around and headed for the girls dorm. Just as she got to the door she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello," the voice said. Hannah turned to see a boy waving at her. He was short for a boy his age, about the same height as her. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue vest she assumed was the Bullworth uniform; under it he wore a pink long sleeved shirt, and brown slacks.

"Hey there," Hannah responded. She couldn't help but think how adorable the boy was as he walked up to her. "I'm Hannah"

"Pete, Pete Kowalski," the boy responded. "I'm the head boy here at Bullworth." Hannah could here the nervousness in his voice. She wondered what had happened to him to make him so unsettled. "We weren't expecting you till next week."

"I couldn't help myself. I was kind of excited to get here," Hannah smiled

"Why," Pete asked, "I mean… wow, that's good…"

"Petey, don't scare the poor girl off before school gets started."

Hannah looked behind Pete to see another boy walking up. This one was about 5'9" or so if she had to guess. He had red hair, which he wore in a fawx hawk. He squinted his eyes so she couldn't see their color. He wore the same vest as Petey, but his under shirt was white and his pants were khaki.

"Jimmy… I was just saying hello. You made me head boy after all." Hannah could see the tension between them.

"I'm just messing with ya Petey. Why do you always go on the defensive the second you open your mouth?"

'Probably because of guys like you,' Hannah thought. She bit the inside of her check. She had to learn not to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. She had found her open-mindedness and lack of a filter wasn't always welcome.

"I don't always go on the defensive."

"Whatever Pete… anyway, the name's Jimmy Hopkins," the taller boy said turning to her.

"Hannah," she said reaching out her hand. Jimmy took her hand in he's own and gave the back of her hand a kiss. 'Oh great, he's one of those,' she thought. She admitted to being a romantic, but something about chivalries actions annoyed her. She forced a smile as Jimmy let go of her hand and walked away.

"Jerk," she said when he was out of range.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," Petey said.

"I take it the two of you are friends then?"

"Yeah, I mean he looks out for me."

"Boyfriend then," She smiled coyly.

"NO! It's not like that at all." Hannah laughed and gave Petey a big hug. "You and me cutie, we're going to be best friends. I just know it."


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl Does Broadway

Chapter Two: The Girl Does Broadway

Hannah walked up the stairs of the girls' dorm and turned right. She had been told she would be rooming with a senior girl by the name of Ivy Natale. She couldn't help but think how Italian the name sounded. She came up to the door of her new room and stopped.

'Should I knock first,' Hannah thought staring at the door, 'It is my room now too.' She decided against barging in and knocked three times. She waited a minute or so listening to the Jonas Brothers SOS playing from the room across the hall before deciding it was safe to enter. Hannah turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

The room wasn't very big, yet they had managed to fit two beds, a small dresser and a desk into the room. The beds were up against the wall parallel to the door with the dresser between them. The desk sat at the far end of the room by the only window. The walls were a bland color and the carpet was an ugly shade of pink. The sheets on the bed Hannah assumed would be hers were very generic, they reminded her of hotel sheets. The other bed however was draped in fine linen with a purple down comforter. Above the bed hung a Union Jack while the wall next to the door had posters for Maroon 5, Avril Lavigne, Velvet Underground and Daughty as well as a poster for The Clash's London Calling. There were also several small posters for Broadway musicals. Hannah couldn't help but smile at those.

Just then she heard someone at the door. "For the love of god, TURN THAT CRAP OFF," the girl yelled at the door across from them. Hannah turned to she the girl walk into the room. She had dark brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform and white tennis shoes.

"You must be my new roommate," The girl said closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, Hannah"

"Ivy Natale," the girl respond, "liking the posters I see."

"Yeah, not liking the music much?"

"Are you kidding me?! Not only is that the most annoying song ever, but they've been playing it 24/7," she moves to the door an opens it, "Maybe if you losers had a decent taste in music I'd like you better!" She slammed the door and turned back to Hannah.

"Yeah, I can't say it's my favorite either." Hannah moved across to her bed and sat down. 'Note to self,' she thought, 'retrive sheets from aunt's house.'

"Soooooooooooo where you from," Ivy asked walking over to the dresser.

"Graham, North Carolina originally, but currently my aunt and I live here well Bullworth Vale that is."

Ivy laughed; she pulled a red cami and a pair of black pajama bottoms from the first drawer. "You mean your aunt lives in Vale. Why do you live with your aunt if you don't mind me asking."

"My parents are gone… car crash when I was four."

"Ooooooh, sorry… didn't mean to pry."

"Oh no, It's fine. I use to be real closed of about it, but now I don't see the point. I've never need anything. My aunt takes good care of me."

Ivy smiled; glad she hadn't upset her new roommate. The last thing she wanted to do was come off as a bitch. "Well I'm going to get a shower. Cheer practice wore me out today."

Hannah liked her new roommate, "Okay, I'm going to meet up with Petey. He said he'd take me on a tour of the school."

"Alrighty, see ya round then," Ivy waved walking out the door. "I'm not playing! Turn it off," Hannah heard her yell. She couldn't help but laugh as she made her own way out of the dorm.

Hannah walked out the door of the dooms to see Petey standing under the archway. "Hey again cutie," she giggled. Petey blushed, she couldn't tell if he liked the new nickname or if it annoyed him. She had also noticed he was kind of shy. He pointed out the boys' dorm across the way, the main school building, and the library. As they circled around he pointed past another archway.

"That way leads down to the preps' hangout, shop and the gym. Further down is the foot ball field and back behind that is the observatory."

"We have an observatory?! Show me!"

"Ah… well… m maybe…"

"Petey doesn't go over that way much," Hannah turned to see Jimmy walking over to join them.

'Oh great, you again," Hannah thought sarcastically. "Hey," she said with a forced smile on her face.

"Hey Jimmy, would you mind walking with us," Petey asked. She couldn't quite get a handle on there relationship. Petey had said that Jimmy was just his friend and nothing more and Jimmy really didn't seem like the type that would even like guys.

"Yeah, I'll walk with ya."

As they walked all the students called out to Jimmy, a few even asked about Hannah. She wondered just how a boy like Jimmy could be so popular. As she was wondering away, she bummed into someone. "Sorry sweetheart." Hannah's eyes widened as she looked up to she just who belonged to such an angelic voice. He had the most beautiful milk chocolate hair and amazing dark brown eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket over his uniform. "s-s-s-sorrry," she stuttered.

Hannah this is Johnny Vincent," Jimmy introduced, "Johnny, this is the new girl Hannah Monroe."

'His the one,' she thought, 'The Danny to my Sandy.'

"Hey there, nice to meet you," Johnny said holding out his hand for hers.

"Hi Johnny," Hannah cooed. She could feel herself start to blush. She must have looked like a complete idiot. "It's nice to meet you too." She shook Johnny's hand gingerly and watched him wave to Jimmy as he walked away.

"Not even here one day and she's already head over heels for the guy," Jimmy laughed. He took her arm and turned her around to face him. "Piece of advice new girl. Every girl in school's got the hots for Johnny, but his only got eyes for one girl."

"And who's that," Hannah asked pulling away from him.

"The school slut, Miss Lola Gold Digger." Hannah turned to see Ivy walking up behind them. "That little tramp has every guy at this school wrapped around her finger. Even my boy Trent."

"You know I made out with him once," Jimmy teased.

"I doubt it would look to good if the 'King of the School' got himself a black eye from a girl."

"Don't be that why Ivy, besides she doesn't have Petey wrapped around her finger."

"Can we please leave me out of this?"

"Moving on," Hannah interrupted, "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Come on then," Ivy responded, "Let's head to the pizza place in town."

"Can we stop by Dragon's Wing after," Petey asked.

"Nobody wants to go to the stupid comic book store," Jimmy responded.

"I do," Hannah piped up. She put here hands on her hips and looked dead into Jimmy's eyes "Why are you so mean to him? Aren't you his friend or something?"

Jimmy put his hands up in defense as Ivy started laughing. "Watch out Jim," Ivy teased, "looks like new girl may hate you more than Gary."

'Gary,' Hannah thought turning her head from Jimmy to Ivy, 'Gary Who?'


	3. Chapter 3: Geek Chic

Chapter Three: Geek Chic

Hannah stood opposite Petey, shifting though the comics. She had never been much of a comic book girl herself, but Petey had told her that the Dragon's Wing also sold Grottos and Gremlins as well. Plus she wanted a chance to ask Petey about this Gary guy Ivy had mentioned earlier.

"Petey, mind if I ask you something?"

"No, I'm not gay," he answered.

"Not what I was going to ask," Hannah laughed, "but good to know." She didn't really believe that Petey was gay, but she didn't think he was strait either. "What I was going to ask was… Who's Gary?"

Petey tensed up, "Nobody," he choked. "It's nothing, last years drama that's all."

Hannah wasn't much for personal drama, but she couldn't help but like this Gary a little, if only because he wasn't a fan of Jimmy's. Hannah moved up to the counter to look at the Grottos and Gremlins cards.

"Do you play," she heard a voice from behind her. Hannah turned to she a lanky girl slightly taller than herself. She had dirty blond hair that she had tied a pick bow into and brown eyes that kind of got lost behind her green cat-eyed glasses. She had on a white shirt with a green dress over it.

"Not really," Hannah answered, "I mean I collect them and I've always wanted to learn, but I move around so much that I've never learned."

"Hi Beatrice," Petey called coming over to meet the two girls.

"Hi Pete," Beatrice responded shyly. It was kind of obvious that Beatrice had a crush on Petey.

"Beatrice this is Hannah. Hannah… Beatrice."

Hannah waved, "Nice to meet you B."

Beatrice giggled, "Nice to meet you too. Maybe you could join us sometime… Grottos and Gremlins I mean. I don't play, but I watch the guys play here all the time."

"That'd be cool! Thanks." Hannah picked up the newest starter pack and walked with Beatrice and Petey over to the register.

"You girls done in here," Jimmy called, "Hi ya Beatrice."

"Almost Jimmy," Petey answered. Jimmy turned back out of the doorway. Hannah couldn't believe how impatient he was being. They had told him he could go back to the school with Ivy, but he insisted on staying behind and waiting. It only fueled Hannah's theory that Jimmy and Petey were more than friends. Not that she minded, she had made plenty of gay friends in her travels and found them to be better shopping buddies than any girl she had hung out with.

"Petey, I'm going to head up to my aunt's after this. There's some stuff I want to pick up."

"Okay, you want Jimmy and Me to ride with you?"

"Does he really have to come Pete?"

"You don't like him much do you," Beatrice asked.

"No not really, he doesn't seem very nice. And in my experience I've learned guys that popular cause nothing but drama… and I prefer my drama on the stage."

Beatrice and Petey laughed as Hannah paid for her cards. She tried to picture the two of them as a couple. It seemed kind of odd seeing as B was taller than Petey, but stranger things had happened. She of all people knew that. Petey paid for his comics and the two of them headed for the door. "You coming B," Hannah asked.

"No, I'm heading downstairs to hang out with Algie and Earnest."

"Okay… hey when do they get together to play G&G?"

"Every Saturday unless they say otherwise."

"Thanks again, will I see you around school."

"Yes," Beatrice answered. She waved at them as she headed downstairs. Hannah and Petey waved back as they headed out the door.

Hannah looked though every box labeled linen looking for her sheets. Hannah had been a bit of a tomboy growing up and preferred Dragonball Z to all the girly cartoons. So, during one of her aunt's overseas trips to Japan, she had found Hannah a Dragonball Z bedroom set.

"Are you so sure you want to take those to school with you," Grace asked.

"Auntie trust me, it's better than the sheets they have on that bed now. Besides, my roommate has her own sheets on her bed." Hannah found the box with her sheets in them and pulled them out, then started open up other boxes.

"What are you looking for now?"

"My posters, I managed to get the type off of them and pack them up without tearing them."

"Well good for you, but why are you looking for them now?"

"Ivy said they didn't care if we put poster up. Just so long as we didn't mess up the paint taking them down or painted over where we did. Besides I don't know if I can sleep in there with those bland walls."

Grace laughed, she had never known Hannah to be this concerned with trivial things. "Are you going to need a hand carrying that back?"

"No I'll just make Jimmy do it," Hannah answered, 'at least he can be good for something.' Despite her protest, Jimmy had insisted to ride with her and Petey over to her aunts.

"Jimmy," Grace asked subspecialty, "Who's Jimmy?"

"His Petey's "friend" and I use that word lightly," Hannah answered.

"And Petey?"

"Oh he's just the cutest thing Auntie," Hannah responded, jumping up from the box she had been searching. "I think he maybe Bi and has a thing for Jimmy and Jimmy's all open about the fact that he makes out with guys well one guy and really just the once and I think he only brought it up cuz Ivy has a crush on Trent who I haven't met yet and then there's Gary who I haven't met yet either…"

"Slow down Hannah, I can barely keep up!"

"Sorry," Hannah said. She turned and opened up another box, "Ah Ha! Here they are." Hannah put her sheets in the box with her posters and picked up the box. "I'll try to come by tomorrow and help unpack a little." She started toward the door.

"Can I meet these new friends of yours," Grace asked following her niece to the door.

"Yeah, if you want." Grace opened the door for Hannah. She walked over to Jimmy and shoved the box into his hands.

"Bring the whole house with you," Jimmy asked.

"No, just a few things I needed. Jimmy, Petey this is my Aunt Grace. Auntie this is Petey," she said giving the smaller boy a hug, "and this is Jimmy," she scoffed pointing at the other boy.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. It's good to see Hannah making friends."

"It's nice to meet you too miss," Jimmy said putting the box down to shake her hand.

"Hello," Petey added shyly. Hannah giggled at that. She couldn't help but think Pete was too adorable for his own good.

"It's getting dark, we should head back. Love you muchies Auntie."

"Love you too dear," Grace responded giving Hannah a hug. Hannah picked up the box and shoved it back into Jimmy's hands. "You can manage can't you Jimmy?" Petey laughed which earned him a mean look from Jimmy. The three of them made their way to there bikes and rode off.


	4. Chapter 4: Psychological

Chapter Four: Psychological

Hannah slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the sun streaming though the window. She fought with the covers as she tried to kick them off. She slowly sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Good Morning sleepy head," Hannah leaned back to look behind her. Ivy was already up and dressed, hair perfectly straitened. She was setting on her bed doing her make up with a hand mirror, but it looked like it could have been professional done.

"Iuhnotmorning…"

Ivy laughed, "What on earth was that alien girl?"

"I… not a… morning person," Hannah yawned. She stands up and walks around the bed to the dresser. She pulled out the dark teal skirt and white blouse that was the Bullworth uniform giving to her. She stumbled out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

Ivy had finished her make-up and was collecting her books for class when Hannah walked back in. She walked back over to the dresser and pulled out her favorite rainbow toe socks and slid on her black Mary Janes.

"Cute socks Miss. Monroe. Where'd you get 'em from?"

"Little shop in one of the towns we lived in. Sometimes I don't always remember the names and places, but I love it. I get board easy."

"A.D.D.?"

"Don't believe in it," Hannah said, "It's all psychological." Hannah picked up her brush and ran it though her hair till she had brushed all the tangles out. "Besides, I have my creative outlets so I don't need Ritalin." She put her brush down and picked up her little Hello Kitty backpack, "This my Aunt brought back from Japan."

"Love it," Ivy squealed as the two girls walked out the door of their room.

Hannah walked into her English class she was so-so in English. She loved to write, but she wasn't all that great with proper grammar. She could never really explain why, though Grace had asked her time and time again.

"Ah you must be the new girl," The teacher said standing up from his desk, "Hannah, isn't it?" He was a tall man with reddish brown hair.

"Yes sir," she answered holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Mr. Galloway," he bowed. Hannah found the man a bit funny. "There's a empty set right over here." Hannah followed to where Mr. Galloway was pointing and felt her heart jump up into her throat.

'It's him,' she thought, 'my Danny.' She made her way slowly to the empty her new desk. "Hello again Johnny."

Johnny looked up, "Hey, Hannah right?"

"Yes," she said setting down. She was a bit squeamish. She was afraid that Johnny might hear her heart pounding out of her chest.

"You liking it here so far?"

"It's… different," she smiled shyly, "I've only ever been to public school so it's taking a little getting use to."

"Yeah this place isn't so great. Only class I care about is Shop. I'm good with bikes," Johnny explained. Hannah smiled, she couldn't tell if Johnny was flirting or just making conversation. When she fell, she fell hard. She couldn't help herself. No matter how carful she thought she was being, she was a romantic.

"Don't get your hopes up girl. Johnny only ever talks Shop. It's all he knows," Ivy said taking a bit of her fajita. "Plus he's all round up with that money chasing whore."

"You really don't like Lola do you," Hannah asked.

"Is it that obvious," Ivy said sarcastically.

"Is it because of Trent?"

Ivy laughed, "Partly, but it also has to do with the fact that she's my cousin and everyone in the fam thinks she so amazing for whatever reason."

"Wow, I didn't know…"

"Don't worry about it. Just so long as she keeps her hands off my Trent, I can ignore her for the most part."

"If you don't mind me asking," Hannah hesitated, "Did Trent really make-out with Jimmy?"

"Just the once."

"And you don't mind that at all?"

"Honey, I'm from New York City, the city that never sleeps, home of the gays and the Jews."

Hannah choked on the soda, "Your from New York?!"

"Yeah! Boy do I miss it. Those show posters on my wall, my mom was in all those shows."

"Oh my god," the light went off, "Your mom is the famous Broadway actress Helena Natale?!"

"The very same."

Hannah couldn't help but gush, "Your mom is the greatest! I still get chills when I listen to her sing "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" I'm sorry… we don't have to talk about your mom, you must get this all the time."

Ivy laughed, "It's okay, I'm proud of my mom. I love hearing things like that. But between you and me… her best performance… was Rizzo in Grease."

"That was my favorite musical growing up."

"Yeah, I got that from your crush on Johnny," Ivy winked. Both girls started laughing. They couldn't believe how much they had in common.


	5. Chapter 5: Rise and Fall of Gary Smith

Chapter Five: The Rise and Fall of Gary Smith

Hannah was sitting on the steps of the library, waiting for Beatrice, enjoying the September air. It had been about a week and a half scenes school started and already she couldn't wait for winter break. It wasn't that she hated it, it was just that school had always been kind of easy for her.

"Hey there Hannah," she turned to see Beatrice coming out of the library.

"Hey B, ready to head into town?" Hannah and Beatrice had planed a girls day out. Hannah really wanted to go into New Coventry to look around. Ivy had told her there wasn't much there, but Hannah knew Johnny would be hanging around and she hoped her and Beatrice would 'run into' him while they were out.

"What are you thinking about," Beatrice asked while they walked to there bikes.

"Nothing much, just Johnny."

"Hannah," Beatrice giggled, "Are you still crushing on him? How many times have we told you, he's with Lola."

"I know I know, but it's on again off again thing. I just have to catch him when he's not with her and then I'll have my chance to win him over."

"Thought out like a hopless romantic."

"So I'm a romantic. I can't help it, he's just so… amazing."

Beatrice laughed, "come on, I want to stop by the Aquaberry Outlet and pick up some fabric."

Hannah coked her head to the side as she got on her bike. "Do you make costumes or something?"

"Yeah, but not just costumes. I like to design and make clothes."

Hannah couldn't help but be surprised. It seemed so out of character for Beatrice. But at the same time it was really cool. She had never met anyone who could make there own clothes before.

Hannah and Beatrice sat on top of a one of the train cars in New Coventry. She propped her sketchbook on her knees as she drew the setting in front of her.

"Reminded me again how you talked me into climbing up here?" Beatrice had made the mistake of telling Hannah she was afraid of heights.

"Reverse Psychology," Hannah answered, "One of many interest."

"You seem to be into everything," Beatrice said, "Art, Theater, Psychology… is there anything your not into?"

"Drama," Hannah answered, "I prefer it on the stage, not ruining my life."

"And yet you're trying to win over Johnny."

The two girls laughed for a moment before climbing down off the train car. As they walked back to there bikes, Hannah's mind wondered. "B," she begin, "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure," Beatrice responded.

"Back when I first got here, before school started, Ivy mentioned a guy named Gary," Hannah explained. Beatrice turned her head and looked at the ground. "But there's no one at the school by that name."

"Yeah… not anymore," Beatrice murmured.

"So who's Gary?"

Beatrice told Hannah everything. How Gary manipulated Jimmy into taking over all the cliques, then turning the whole school against him so Gary could take over the school. "And what's more, Ivy thinks Petey had a crush on Gary."

"Wow, sounds like the perfect person for a case study."

"Oh no, Gary's locked up at Happy Volts. That is the last place you want to be."

But Hannah had made up her mind. She was going to interview as many people in the school as she could, then she was going to Happy Volts to meet Gary Smith in person.

Hannah sat at the desk in her room looking at the papers spread out in front of her. She had spent the last two weeks interviewing anyone who passed her by about Gary. Most of them said the exact same thing, that Gary was a Sociopath with A.D.D who stopped taking his meds, which caused him to go crazy. She had held off talking to Ivy, Petey and Jimmy for last.

"What are you up to over there?" Ivy closed the door before walking over to the desk.

"My Independent Case Study. Mind if I ask you about someone?"

"Sure," Ivy smiled.

"Did you know Gray Smith?"

"You mean that two face hack who broke little Petey's heart?"

New one, out of all the students the only other person to mention Petey's potential crush on Gary was Beatrice.

"So Petey really was in love with Gary."

"He'll never admit it now, but yeah he did… does… I don't know anymore. Little monkeys bi, like my Trent. But the only person he every seemed to love was that sociopath."

Hannah knew she had to talk with Peter next. She finished writing down everything Ivy had said then headed for the door.

"Where you off to know?"

"I've got two more people to see then I think my case study will be complete."

"Good to hear, last person you should bother with is Gary Smith. But I can tell your on a role sooooooo have fun."

"Thanks," Hannah said taking her notebook and a pen in her hands and heading out the door. "See you in a few." Hannah made her way down the hall, running down the stairs and out the door. She didn't care to talk to Jimmy much, he really did annoy her beyond believe. The only other person she really wanted to talk to know was Petey. She made her way to the boys' dorm.

Outside the dorm, she saw Jimmy sitting on the steps with Lola.

"Yeah there Hannah what's up."

"Hey Jimmy," Hannah said trying to hide how annoyed she was. "Would you mind getting Petey for me? I have something to ask him."

"Yeah sure," Jimmy said standing up and heading inside. Hannah rocked back and forth waiting for Jimmy to bring Petey.

"Soooooo Hannah," Lola said standing up from the step, "A little birdy tells my you've got a think for my Johnny."

'Oh great, just what I want,' Hannah thought shaking her head.

"Johnny's my man," Lola growled, "Mine you hear me."

"Calm down Lola, it's an innocent crush. I'm not a home wrecker or anything."

"Just keep away from my Johnny," Lola shoved Hannah before walking away.

"What was all that about," Petey asked walking to join Hannah.

"Nothing, no worries. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Jimmy responded.

"No Jimmy just me and Pete if you don't mind." Hannah was trying to hold back her anger. Jimmy didn't let Petey go anywhere by himself, even if he was with Hannah… espically when he was with Hannah.

"Alright alright," Jimmy said holding his hands up in defense. He turned on his heels and walked back to the dorm. Petey laughed.

"What's so funny," Hannah asked

"Nothing, how about that walk?"

Hannah and Petey turned and walk toward the library. "So I was going to ask," Hannah hesitated, "I'm doing this independent psychological study, just a hobby kind of and well…" Hannah didn't know how to ask. She didn't want to upset Petey, and from everything Ivy had said Gary was a sore subject.

"Hannah," Petey looked over at her confused.

"What when on last year with Gary."

Petey looked down and frowned. "It was nothing had this plan to take over the school… and he did kind off, but Jimmy stopped him."

"Oh, yeah. Sounds like a real sociopath," Hannah said trying to improve Petey's mood.

"He wasn't all bad," Petey yelled, "He was…" Petey looked down again scuffing the ground.

"Come on cutie, you can tell me." Hannah put her arms around Petey's neck, "I won't judge, you're my friend."

Petey returned the hug, "Gary was more than my crush… He was my first."

"First? As in…"

"First kiss," Petey said pulling back. "Last Halloween, Gary and I got dared into seven minutes in heaven in the janitors' closet. Gary teased me about now having my first kiss then we…" Petey trailed off.

"It's okay Pete, we don't have to talk about this anymore."

"I'm fine, it's just… I tell everyone that I'm bi. I even took Beatrice out to dinner once, but… It's true I'm gay. And what's more I don't feel like myself. I don't get what's going on in my own head half the time and it hurts." The turns started to swell up in his eyes. Hannah pulled him close.

"Its okay cutie," Hannah whispered, "I love you just as you are."

**Note: This ones a long one =^_^= but I loved how it came out and it felt good to write. I did borrow a little at the end from DarkMoonX's "Strictly Gary and Petey." This was what got me writing again, so this is my little thank you for the inspiration. Chapter Six may take a little while, I have a few more things to look up and then I'll be on a role. Happy Reading =^_^=**


	6. Chapter 6: Grottos and Gremlins

Chapter Six: Grottos and Gremlins

Hannah stood outside the Dragon's Wing, her cards in hand. However, she didn't think she would play tonight. Her mind was still reeling from her and Petey's talk the other night. She desperately wanted him to know that he was loved. She had felt a honest sisterly connection to the boy from day one.

She walked in and was greeted by the clerk. "Come to join in," he asked.

"I think I'm just going to watch tonight," Hannah responded, "I've never really played." He ushered her toward the door that led downstairs and she waved in thanks. As she hit the bottom step a familiar voice hit her ear.

"Hannah you came," Beatrice squealed, running to give her friend a hug.

"No better time like the present right? Plus I couldn't stand being alone in my room all day, what with Ivy busy with cheerleading, trig club, drama club, helping Neal with a syllabics for shop…"

"And she's on the honor roll," Beatrice interjected, "Honestly I wish I had half the energy that girl does… or just knew where she got it all from."

"Invader Zim energy drink."

Hannah and Beatrice turned toward the small, lanky frame that was there class president, Earnest Jones. Hannah had accidently called him Indiana once and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin, regaling in his favorite scenes. From that point on, Hannah couldn't help but call him Indy.

"It's true," he continued when he noticed the confused stares of the two girls in front of him. "She told me once."

"Going to have to ask her where she gets it," Hannah murmured to Beatrice. The two girls walked over to the table where Earnest had set up his dungeon map. Round the table sat Algie, Fatty and Melvin each with their own twelve sided dice and a set of cards.

"I see the young lady has the newest set of monsters," Melvin said. Hannah looked down at the cards in her had. The box read "Dark Magic Academy"

"Oh… yeah I bought it awhile ago. I think I'm just going to watch tonight though, but I want to learn."

"I'd be more than happy to help you mi' lady," Melvin continued, giving Hannah a kiss on the hand.

"Thanks Melvin," Hannah replied. 'What was with all the guys doing that,' she thought. As the boys sat down to play, Hannah joined Beatrice by the Con Sumo game. "Also I wanted to ask you something B," Hannah said as the girls came to a rest against the wall.

"What do you need."

"Well… I've been thinking about something Petey told me the other night and I was wondering…" Hannah trailed off, trying to figure out just how to explain to Beatrice what she had planed.

"Well…" Beatrice persisted.

"I've got an idea for Petey's Halloween costume."

"Oh no, Petey doesn't do Halloween. And he sure as heck isn't going to let you dress him up, not after last year."

"What happened last year?"

"Gary kind of… bullied Petey into wearing this pink bunny costume."

Hannah was starting to understand why Ivy had an issue with the whole "Gary + Petey" thing. "Well my idea isn't anything like that. I think he'll like it once his in it, but I'm not going to make him."

"Okay… what's your idea," Beatrice asked. Hannah leaned in and whispered her plan into Beatrice's ear. "You want to WHAT," She cried out busting into uncontrolled laughter. "Okay I'm in, what do you need me to do?" The rest of the evening was spent planning and plotting between the two girls. Hannah was happy to have Beatrice on board.

"Are you freaking serious," Ivy asked as Hannah filled her in on tonight plotting. Ivy was already in bed reading a book when Hannah had gotten back.

"Yes and I need you on this one. No one can do make-up like you."

"Damn strait girl, but I doubt his going to go for this. Last years fiasco."

"I know I know Gary and the bunny costume B told me, but I've got a good feeling about this. I really think this could help him open up and maybe even move on from Gary."

"I'd give anything to see little man move on from that nut job." A silence fell between them as Ivy thought about Hannah's idea. "Okay, I'll do it. But you have to promise, if doesn't want to…"

"I won't make him," Hannah interrupted, "I promise." She got up and crossed to the dresser as Ivy went back to her book. "Besides, B and I have our own costumes to think about too."

"Oh… and just what are my besties doing for All Hallow Eve?"

Hannah giggled, "The Doctor and his companion Rose."

Ivy stared at Hannah for what felt like an eternity, "the hell…"

"Don't tell me you've never seen Doctor Who?"

"Can't say what I have… sorry kid."

"We're going to have to remedy that," Hannah proclaimed taking her pajamas and heading for the bathroom. As she opened the door the sounds of the Jonas Brothers filled the room. "Dear God, TURN IT OF YOU NITWITS," Ivy screamed. Hannah surprised a laugh and shut the door.

Hannah couldn't concentrate in English, one because she kept getting distracted by the shear handsomeness of Johnny Vincent sitting beside her, but also because she needed think of a way to convince Petey to let her, Beatrice and Ivy dress him up for Halloween. As the bell rang, Hannah collected her books in a hurry, trying to get out so she could track down Petey.

"I want to say sorry for Lola," Johnny said coming between Hannah and the door.

"Oh… it's nothing," Hannah managed. She always melted at the knees when every Johnny spoke to her.

"Yeah well it's a big deal to me. It bugs me that she thinks she just run around on my, but I can't even think about someone else."

Hannah started to blush, "Sooooooo… you think about me?"

"I… I think… you really cool," Johnny stuttered. The two looked away from each, Hannah rocking back and forth while Johnny patted him leg. Nervously the two tried to think of something to say before Johnny broke the silence, "Well I better go, my bike's not going to fix itself."

"Yeah… I'll see you around."

"See ya," Johnny waved turning toward the door. Hannah jumped around in a circle, a huge smile on her face. She stopped when she noticed a few of the other students peering in at her. She regained her composter and hurried past the gougers. 'Come on girl get with it,' She thought to herself, 'you're on a mission."

Hannah ran down the stairs and out the door. She had a feeling Petey would be in the library studying.

"Ah hello young maiden."

'Damn it,' She thought slowing turning to meet Melvin's gaze. "Hi there Melvin."

"Are you in a hurry. I thought that perhaps we could discuses Grottos and Gremlins. That is if you still want to learn."

"Yeah, just… not right now. I'm already on a quest… a very important quest. Some other time?"

"Of course," Melvin said disappointed. "Continue on your quest."

"Thanks Melvin," Hannah turned on her heels and heading for the library. "Petey," she called spotting him just around the corner.

"Hey Hannah," he looked lower than normal today. Hannah ran up and gave him a big hug.

"I have a question for you cutie," Hannah said pulling away.

"I'm don't what to talk about it."

"Not what I was going to ask," Hannah responded gently poking Petey's nose. "I wanted to know if you'd let me dress you up for Halloween?"

"Oh No," Petey proclaimed backing away, "I don't do Halloween, not after…"

"I know I know the bunny costume," Hannah interrupted. "Petey I won't do that to you. I'm your friend no… you sister." Hannah gives Petey another hug. "I won't ever hurt you cutie," she whispered.

Petey let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know…"

"Okay," She said pulling away again. "I won't make you, I promise." She gives him a big smile and latches onto his waist. Petey laughs and throws his arm around her shoulder. They stand there for a moment before he pulls away.

"I've got a paper to write. How about we meet up later and go get some pizza or something," Petey asked

"Sure thing, how's about 7… by the main gate?"

"Yeah sounds good see ya."

"See ya cutie," Hannah waved as Petey made his way to the library.

"He'll come around," The voice pierced her ears and made her cringe as she turned her head to see Jimmy standing beside her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, and I'll make sure little Petey's up for Halloween." Jimmy put a hand on Hannah shoulder and she surprised the urge to bite it off. "You can count on me." Jimmy turned and hurried off toward the boys.

"Jimmy," She called after him, but it was no use. "Just leave him alone," She murmured to herself.

* * *

**Note: I feel like i have to explain a few thinks... first off there is an Invader Zim energy drink. It has Gir on the can and taste like liquid grape pixie stixs.**

**Second, Grottos and Gremlins has always confused me. I figured it was suppose to be there Dungeons and Dragons, but then they threw in the cards and I got confused. So for this fanfic I decided it would be some odd mixture of D&D and Magic The Gathering... I just didn't know how to get that across to well. **

**I would love to hear your thoughts on what the game is or how to improve it. I would love to go into more detail later on down the road, but right now I just really wanted to get this chapter out there. Thanks everyone =^_^= **


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Volts and Doctor Who

Chapter Seven: Happy Volts and Doctor Who

She stood outside the gates staring in. She was starting to think this was a bad idea. 'No,' she thought, 'I've come this far I'm not turning back now.' She crossed over to the door on her right and waited for the orderly to notice.

"Can I help you," he asked continuing to read his newspaper.

"I'm here to visit a friend."

The orderly looked up, moving his eyes up and down her body before shrugging and unlocking the door. She made her way in slowly, still unsure of her actions. When she finally made it to the front door she decided there was no turning back.

She opened the door and peaked inside. "You coming in honey who are you gonna stand there and let all the cold air in?" The older woman behind the desk stared at her angrily. Hannah thought it best not to upset her more.

"I'm here to visit someone," Hannah responded closing the door and move up to the counter.

"Sign in, your name and there's." Hannah did as she was told. The older woman watched over her, drumming her figures against the desk. "Gary Smith," she said in a confused tone, then she busted out laughing and handed Hannah her guest tag. "Why on earth would you want to see that little weasel?"

"Independent case study," Hannah murmured moving away from the counter and to the doors that opened up into the asylum itself. The older woman called back to another orderly, and then unlocked the doors. "This way little lady," the orderly motioned to her. Hannah followed, her eyes down. Why did she think this was such a good idea?

She followed the orderly into the rec room and into C block. In the very back corner they stopped in front of the door to Gary's cell. She looked up into the room to see the boy lying on his bed. He looked nothing like the yearbook picture she had found of him. His brown hair had grown out; it was now shaggy and covered his eyes. He was skinnier than what had been described; she guessed he wasn't eating much. She felt a bit sorry for the poor guy.

"Smith, visitor," the orderly spat as he unlocked the door. Gary sat up on his elbows to get a better look. As their eyes met she could see how anyone could fall for him. His brown eyes held a since of lost. Even with the angry stare he held in his face his eyes seemed to scream out, looking for someone to understand. The orderly opened the door and Hannah stepped in.

"You're a little young to be a therapist," Gary mocked.

"It's a hobby," Hannah replied nervously.

"Why would anyone want that kind of hobby?"

Hannah shrugged; she had no answer for him. She had always just been interested in what made people tick. "Anyway… I've been asking around Bullworth about you and…"

"Oh that dump," Gary laughed, "How is the place scene I left? Jimmy run the place into the ground?"

"It's fine and I don't hang out with Jimmy… he bugs me."

"So I'm not alone." Gary looked at her with a haunted expretion

"No, you're not… but that's not why I'm here…"

"Who are you anyway," Gary interrupted again, "I don't remember seeing you around."

"I just moved here a couple weeks ago. This is my first year at Bullworth… but I came here to…"

"That explains it then," Gary said making it to his feet. He began to circle her like a buzzard. Looking her up and down as she spoke.

"Yes, now will you please lesion," Hannah asked frustrated by his constant interrupting. Gary just continued to circle. "I came to ask you your side of the story. I want to know what made you want to take over the school."

"Why," Gary stopped in front of her. He sounded a bit annoyed, "I'm sure all those losers at school told you all about me. Bet they say I'm crazy, a psycho. Told you I got better than I deserve for what I did."

"Sociopath acutely and that doesn't really help. It's just to…"

"I'm not crazy," he hissed. "They just couldn't hardly my genius. They're all so dumb, they couldn't understand."

"That's why I'm here Gary, I want to know what makes you tick. Not what everyone else thinks makes you tick."

"Don't question me!"

"I wasn't Gary," Hannah sighed.

"Your just like all the rest. You can't understand. You're just…"

"Shut up," Hannah snapped. She pushed Gary over and shoved him down on the bed. "Do you even know what you talking about?" She turned and grasped the only chair in the room and dragged it over. Spinning it around, she threw a leg over the seat and leaned onto the back off the chair. "Now, start from the beginning."

Gary stared at her unsure what to think. "How about we start with your name."

"Hannah," she smiled, "Hannah Monroe."

Hannah sat up against the end of her bed, her sketchbook in hand, drawing the general concept for Petey's outfit. Beatrice was sitting at the desk, working away on her sawing machine.

"Where the fuck is that work!" Hannah looked up at Ivy who was tossing things out of the closet across from her.

"Ivy calm down, Halloween is still a week away you'll find it."

"It's just irritating. I know I brought it with me just incase."

"Incase what," Beatrice asked.

"I always change my mind a dozen times. Halloween's a big deal to me and I always want to be the most unique costume every year."

"While I doubt that's too hard around here," Hannah teased.

"Where did that come from," Ivy asked turning away from the closet.

Hannah pulled her knees up, burying her face into her sketchbook. She had spent everyday at Happy Volts just talking to Gary and he was starting to rub off on her a bit. But she also felt like she was rubbing off on him.

"_Power," he said, "All I every wanted was control."_

_She sat quietly, letting Gary vent. He seemed calmer today, less jittery. _

"_I wanted them to see how pathetic they were. How pathetic everything is. I just wanted to shake their world up a little."_

Hannah sketched as she thought.

"Nothing wrong with a little world shaking Gary," she assured him. "But you have to know when you've taking it too far ya know?"

"_No! My head's all mixed up, I'm sexually confused, and I'm being held against my will this hell hole…"_

'_He really doesn't know what he's saying,' Hannah thought._

She smiled, looking at the concept for Petey's costume. Then she heard a familiar theme. "A little birdy told me you've never seen Doctor Who Ivy," Beatrice said starting up the show on her portable dvd player.

"Let me guess, you two are going to make me watch it now."

"Yes," Hannah and Beatrice said together.

The three girls laughed, turning back to there work. Hannah couldn't help but think how good Petey would look if they let him dress him up.

Hannah walked over to the school fountain. She was humming the Doctor Who theme hoping she would run into Johnny while she waited for Ivy.

"Miss. Monroe," she heard a voice call from behind her. The fake British accent came from one of the preps. He wasn't much taller than her and had auburn hair.

"H-hello," Hannah stuttered.

"My name is Tad Spencer," he said holding out his hand. Hannah wasn't so sure about him. She hadn't really hung out with the preps and she had a strange feeling about this one. "What's wrong?"

"Are you really British or…"

"No honey his just gay," Ivy finished her sentence as she walked over to them.

"Ivy," Hannah giggled, "That's not what I was going to ask him."

"Yes well," Tad spoke up clearing his through. "I just wanted to wish you luck… with Johnny. You see the more you warm up to him the more Lola spends time with me."

"Well aren't you sweet," Ivy taunted as she led Hannah away. "Don't lesion to him girl. He really is just trying to hide who her really is."

"Oh Ivy," Hannah whined.

"Hey Hannah wait up," She froze has his voice washed over her.

"What up Johnny," Ivy asked as Hannah turned slowly around.

"Can I talk with Hannah for a sec?"

"Sure," Ivy winked as she walked away.

Hannah looked down, "Sooooooo what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

Hannah blushed at the thought of her alone with her Danny.


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween

Chapter Eight: Halloween

Hannah sat on the steps to the girls' dorm wondering what Petey wanted to talk about. 'I hope his okay,' she thought. The sounds of footsteps brought her back to realty. "Petey," she whispered looking up at her friend. He looked distraught, "what's wrong?"

"Did you or Ivy tell Jimmy to bug me about that stupid Halloween costume," Petey demanded coming to a stop in front of her.

"God no, I told him time and time again to leave it alone. He bullied you on his own."

Petey looked down with a sad look on his face, "so you weren't really disappointed that I said no?"

"No… we maybe a little, but it's no big deal cutie. B and I have our costumes all ready and I think Ivy's final decided on something. We're taking B's cousin out trick or treating and then heading to the party at Ivy's place… It's okay Pete really."

Petey rocked back and forth. After a moment, Petey looks up at her, "Okay Hannah, I'm all yours."

"Petey… are you sure? I don't want…"

"I'm sure," Petey interrupted, a smile on his face. "I trust you."

Hannah wrapped her arms around Petey's waist, "I love you cutie." Petey laughed, putting an arm around Hannah's shoulders, "Love you too crazy."

* * *

Petey sat quite with his eyes closed. He was still a little unsure of letting the girls dress him up, but he trusted them.

"Hold still Pete," Ivy whined trying to apply the make-up to his face.

"Are you putting mascara on me?"

"Maybe… just hold still and keep your eyes close."

"How are you putting mascara on me if I have my eyes closed?"

"Pete I'm a make-up goddess. I could do this in my sleep, your sleep, Jimmy's sleep, half the town and still have time to learn guitar. Now hold still," Ivy went back to putting on Petey's make-up.

Hannah and Beatrice entered the room. Hannah carried Petey's costume in her hands; Beatrice followed behind holder her cousin Kevin's hand. "Here it is," Hannah smiled.

"B you made it anyway," Ivy asked.

"Yeah, I figured just in case I may as well." Hannah put the costume on her bed, "We should get ready while Ivy finishes up B," Hannah said pulling her costume from the dresser.

"Mine's back in my room, would you mind watching Kevin while I get it Ivy," Beatrice asked.

"Sit there," Ivy pointed toward Hannah's bed, "Hard enough doing Pete's make-up with him squirming around."

"I'll be right back Ivy," Beatrice sighed.

"I'm not mad B, just stressed," Ivy called out after Beatrice. Hannah walked down the hall to the bathroom to change.

"Nice zombie make-up kid," Ivy said as Kevin sat quite on the bed.

"Thank you," he replied quietly. He seemed shy.

"You ready for candy kid," Petey asked.

"Pete please," Ivy whined again.

"Yeah… I guess," Kevin mumbled.

Hannah walked into the room; she was wearing a dull pink t-shirt, a blue leather jacket, dark jeans and black combat boots. "How do I look," she asked.

"Like a dream, I'm done beating his face help him with his wig hon," Ivy said grapping her costume and rushing out of the room.

"Your done what," Petey cried out, "And what wig?!"

"Calm down cutie we have to get you dressed first," Hannah replied ushering Kevin out of the room. "How good at you with getting undressed in the dark?"

"You mean I have to keep my eyes closed?!"

"He looks like a girl," Kevin laughed bumping into his sister on the way out. Beatrice wore a blue suit with a white button down shirt with a burgady tie, red converses and a light brown trench coat.

"I look like a WHAT," Petey cried grapping the hand mirror to look.

"Oh no you don't," Beatrice said rushing to take the mirror from him. "eyes closed."

Petey sighed closing his eyes again. "I don't know how I feel undressing in front of you three."

"Well I wont be watching, I got my own make up to do," Ivy sighed walking back into the room. She was wearing a ragging maids outfit, fishnet stockings, black pumps and a huge, curly red wig.

"Who are you suppose to be," Beatrice asked as Hannah tugged at Petey's slacks.

"Magenta," Ivy answered turning to model her outfit. "…from Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Strip Pete, damn," Hannah demanded.

"I haven't seen it," Beatrice continued.

"Well lucky for you, there is a midnight showing at the movie theater and I'm paying."

"What about the party?"

"Underwear too Petey who this isn't going to work."

"It's just a bunch of my parents lame friends well have more fun at the mov… GOOD GOD," Ivy exclaimed.

"What, what is it," Petey asked trying to hide his naked body from the girls.

Beatrice laughed as Ivy felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "How on earth are we going to hide that," Hannah whispered to Ivy.

"He's going to have to tuck girlfriend."

"Tuck, tuck what, what are you talking about," Petey begged.

"Hey… how come I have to stand out here," Kevin called from outside the door.

* * *

Petey stared at himself amazed, he had been put in a light pink dress that came just below his thighs with multicolored jewels on the only sleeve, and the dress had a white unicorn on it with a pick and blue mane. It had pick and purple frill on either side right above the waist. He was in white tights and furry white boots. He had on a blue, pink and purple wig that matched the mane on the unicorn. The contours of his make-up hid any masculine features; his cheeks were a peach color, lips painted a light pink with blue outlining. His eyes were outlined in black above and a light blue below, his lashes longer than he'd every seen them.

"Perfection," Ivy purred.

"The dress looks amazing B," Hannah complemented, "and it looks so good on him."

"Thanks," Beatrice said fixing the blondish brown wig on her head, "Do I look like David Tennant?"

"What did you three do to me," Petey huffed putting his hands on his hips as he turned to face the girls.

"We turned you from Peter Kowalski to Charlotte Jolie, and you look hot as hell," Ivy answered moving to the door, "now come on it's pushing nine and it's a work out trick or treating though Vale and yes Charlotte your going to the movies like that."

Petey sighed at the thought of stepping out of the room. Hannah tugged at his hand, "You really do you look Petey."

"Uh Ah, tonight her name is Charlotte. If we're doing this we're doing it right," Ivy called to them, "Let's move ladies."

* * *

Petey looked around and smiled at all the costumes around him outside the movie theater. Kevin had gotten all round up after they had gotten to Old Bullworth Vale and they ended up taking him around town before he got tired and wanted to go home. Now the four of them stood outside the theater waiting for Ivy to get the tickets.

"Okay girls here we are, you ready for one of the greatest movies every," Ivy asked returning to the crew.

"Ivy were did you get those umbrellas," Beatrice asked.

"Oh, picked 'em up while you guys were dropping off Kev. You're going to need 'em"

"For what," Petey asked.

"Just trust me kids, even in the back row you still get wet," Ivy joked. They walked into the theater and up to the concession stand.

"Hello ladies," They heard. They turned around to see Jimmy walking up with Zoe beside him. Jimmy was dressed in a black t-shirt under a jean jacket that's sleeves had been torn off, tight blue jeans with black biker boots, and a black Elves wig. Zoe had on a gold dancers jacket over a rainbow colored corset, gold short shorts, blue socks and red tap shoes.

"Cute you two, Columbia and Eddie," Ivy commented.

"Two other characters from this movie I guess," Beatrice asked.

"You'll see," Ivy teased.

"And just who is this hottie," Jimmy asked looking at Petey. Petey's heart jumped up into his throat as his face went red. Hannah, Beatrice and Ivy busted out laughing. Zoe punched Jimmy's arm for his comment.

"Jimmy," Hannah sighed catching he breath, "That's Petey."

"Petey," Jimmy jumped in surprise.

"Hi Jimmy," Petey sighed lowering his head.

"Enough chat, let's get our popcorn and head in before all the good seats are taking," Ivy called, "I got to teach you kids the Time Warp before the show starts."

* * *

**Note: I wasn't really sure if Petey's drag look came across, I tried my best to describe the outfit and make-up, but I must admit I'm not the greatest with descriptions lol =^_^= so to clear up any confusion you can search Jade Jolie on facebook, I was using her as a model for Petey. SPOILERS: I'm thinking of using this queens look for Petey in later chapters so I maybe posting more pics to help out a bit. Happy Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You Hannah Monroe

Chapter Nine: I Love You Hannah Monroe

She was breathless her day had been hell. Her lungs were on fire, her brain was a nothing but mush, and she couldn't feel her legs beneath her.

"Breath Hannah, it's okay," Pete hooked his arms under her armpits, supporting her failing body. "Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened." She closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears as she held on to Petey's shoulders.

"Well… she begain pulling herself away from Petey so she could look into his face, "It all started this morning…"

She had gotten up early that morning to take some left over Halloween candy to Gary. He had told her in one of her previous visits that he loved Halloween. She hoped the orderlies wouldn't take the candy away from him.

"Hello Gary," she said bouncing into his cell. She was still hyped from the night before. "How are you today?"

"Mad as hell," he barked, "those write clad freak shows wouldn't let us do anything for Halloween. No candy, no costumes, I think I wore a hole in the floor from all my pacing."

He was jittery; his entire body seemed to be shacking. "Well than I'm glad I brought this," she said holding out the bag of candy. Gary about ripped off her arm to get at the sugary goodness inside. Hannah couldn't help but laugh.

"You are the greatest," mumbled, mouth full of candy. "So what did you do for Halloween?"

"Went out with Ivy and B, took B's cousin trick or treating, went to the movies… oh and we dressed Petey up in drag," She smiled, "want to see?" She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, pulling the pictures from the day before out of her bag. "He looks good doesn't he sorry she, Ivy would kill me if I didn't get the terminology right."

Gary laughed at the sight of Petey in the unicorn dress and cotton candy hair. "That's better than the bunny suit!"

"Gary, we're trying to boost his confidence. He told me… never mind, you can keep that one," she said handing him the picture. In truth she kind of hoped it would warm Gary up to the idea of Petey as a love interest and not just a victim of his bullying.

"Yeah thanks," Gary said stuffing another handful of candy in his mouth.

"Your going to get sick and I'm going to get in trouble. Take it easy will ya." Hannah gave Gary a light punch on the arm. Gary smiled shyly at the touch. "What?"

"Nothing, what you dress up as?"

"B and I dressed up as The Doctor and Rose from Doctor Who see," Hannah thumbed though her pictures and found the one of the group together. "Ivy was Magenta from Rocky Horror. We were quite the scene at the movies."

"Mind if I keep that one instead," Gary asked shifting nervously next to her. Hannah blinked in surprise, "yeah… sure." She handed Gary the picture only to have him crush his lips to hers. She pushed him away, jumping up from the bed and backing across the room. "What on earth was that?!"

"I can't help it," he responded, "You're the only person every to show me any kindness or understanding. I'm going crazier locked up in here than I every was stuck at Bullworth or just anywhere but here. Then you show up and it's like… all the clouds just went away. You're amazing… I think I love you."

"No no no no no," Hannah said moving toward the door, "You're an… interesting guy and all, but I kind of have my sights set on someone else."

"Like who… Jimmy!"

"No not Jimmy we've had this conversation."

"Then who," Gary pined her to the door demanding an answer. Hannah managed to pull herself free and stumbled out the door, "Bye Gary," she cried running down the hall. What had just happened? She had never meant to lead Gary on, if that's what she was doing. All she wanted now was to get back to her room, but her bad day was just getting started.

As she made her way back to her bike she was meet with two unfriendly pairs of eyes.

"Really Hannah… REALLY," Ivy exclaimed. "I thought you said this was just a pet project, a chat with the kids at school, what where you thinking visiting that jerk?"

"I was part of my project," Hannah tried to explain, but her voice betrayed her. The nervousness was practically pouring out of every pore.

"Never mind, after everything we told you you still… UGH!" Ivy threw up her hands in defeat and stomped way, leaving Hannah alone with Zoe.

"And just what did I do to you," Hannah sighed trying not to make eye contacted with Zoe's heated gaze. They stood there for a moment silent before Zoe's fist made contact with Hannah's face. Hannah fell to the ground as Zoe followed after Ivy. "Oh come on," Hannah cried. She lay there for a moment trying to hold back tears. 'Don't say it,' she thought, 'just don't.'

Hannah lifted herself up slowly and crawled over to her bike, using it to pull herself onto her feet. She started to walk slowly away from the asylum when it started to rain. "And that's why," she sighed.

She made no effort to pick up her pace, staggering through Blue Skies. She let the tears stream down her face hopping the rain would hide them from any onlooker when a familiar face came into view.

"Go ahead Jimmy," she sighed, "add your two cents. I doubt anything could surprise me now." She quickly realized she couldn't have been more wrong as Jimmy slid one hand around her waist while the other gently caressed her face. "Not you too," she cried pushing him away.

"What, I'm just trying to be a nice guy. Besides you're a beautiful girl, what guy wouldn't consider himself lucky to be with you."

"But I don't like you. You're annoying and obnoxious and a bully. And I don't appreciate surprise attacks, especially from jealous girlfriends!"

"So that's where you got the black eye," Jimmy responded, "Don't worry about Zoe she get over it. Now where were we?"

"I was going back to the dorms," Hannah growled pushing Jimmy away again. "I could care less were you go." With that she turned her back on Jimmy. Leaving her bike she started running. 'No more,' she thought, 'just let me get back to the school please.'

But her preys fell on deaf ears as she ran strait into Lola by the bridge in New Coventry. "Dear God Why," she yelled regaining her balance.

"Well if it isn't the little tramp trying to steel my Johnny from me."

"Go on then Lola, I'm right here swing away," Hannah exclaimed holding her arms out. She stood there for a moment with her eyes closed awaiting the blow.

"Don't be silly," Lola laughed, "I'm more of 'embarrass you in public' kind of girl."

"Could have guessed that," Hannah mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, just… you may as well add to my day. Go on do your worst, make Johnny think I'm so washed up wreck so he'll go crawling back to you so you can turn around a break his heart again. I find it funny you call me the tramp, but you can't keep your hands to yourself to safe your own life."

Lola stomped away fuming, mumbling under her breath. Hannah sighed, she knew this was going to be one of those days that no matter how hard she tried the filter just wasn't going to work and anyone in the line of fire was going to get an ear full.

Hannah continued her rain filled journey back to the school, sulking more and more with every step. When she finally arrived at the gates to the school it stopped raining. "Oh now your just fucking with me," she yelled at the sky.

"Wow… you must be having a really bad day. I've never heard you cuss before."

"State the obvious B," Hannah sighed walking past Beatrice toward the girls' dorm. "Sorry, it's just… I'm a fly in a spider web and the damn spiders ready to bite my face off."

"Ew gross… but I get what you're saying I think."

"So what rumors been going around while I've been trying to catch a cold," Hannah asked making her way up the steps to the dorm.

"Just that you've been seeing Gary… and Jimmy… and Johnny."

"Great no wonder I've been Gods laughing stock all day."

"So no of it's true?"

Hannah stared at her friend in disbelief. "B, Gary was a psychological pet project, I hate Jimmy's guts and despite my crush on Johnny I can't spend two seconds alone with the guy without studring like an idiot or Lola breaking up the party."

"I'm sorry Hannah just calm down." The two girls stood in silence for what felt like an eternity before Beatrice spoke up. "You should go talk to Petey, he's kind of shaking up."

"Great, one more person I've hurt with my trampedness."

Beatrice couldn't help but laugh as Hannah made her way back down the steps to find her dearest friend.

"And that's been my day," Hannah ended her story and looked over at Petey. "Your crush likes me, Jimmy likes me, Zoe and Lola hate me and I'm too in my head to just look Johnny in the eye and say 'forget Lola, I'm the girl for you.'"

"Could be worse," Petey said putting his arm around Hannah shoulder.

"Don't say that Pete."

"It could still be raining."


	10. Chapter 10: Miss Charlotte Jolie

Chapter 10: Miss. Charlotte Jolie

"You sure about this Petey," Ivy asked holding the make-up brush in her hand.

"Yes I'm sure," he replied, "Halloween was the first time I felt confident in myself in a long time."

"Okay kid," she sighed. Ivy handed Petey the make-up brush while she pulled up the tutorial on her labtop. "So here are the basics, your not going to use the same make-up that we girls use so I brought over my theater make-up. It'll do until you can get your own."

She picked up a shade she thought would work for Petey and handed it to him before picking out her own make-up. "So… let's begin."

Hannah sat outside the boys' dorm. 'What's taking them so long,' she thought. Ivy had told her to meet her and Petey outside the dorm an hour ago.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she heard Ivy say behind her. She turned to see Ivy standing next to… "I would like to introduce the one and only Charlotte Jolie."

He had on a simply black sleeveless dress that came just above the knees; simply tan tights and black high heels. His long auburn wig had been striated out so the bangs hung down in his eyes. His make-up wasn't perfect, but he looked amazing despite the small flaws. "Wow Pet… I mean Charlotte. You look amazing."

"Thanks Hannah," he replied.

"I'm going to get my camera," Ivy said rushing off to the girls' dorm.

"Hey Hannah," Petey asked shyly.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if… if we could ditch Ivy… not that I don't love Ivy… but I kind of wanting to… show off my look to Gary."

Hannah twitched a little. She hadn't been back to see Gary scene Halloween and she really wasn't up to putting up with him. She fidgeted a little, trying to avoid the question.

"Hannah," he whined.

"Okay Petey," she sighed. She couldn't help but give in.

"Okay girls picture time," Ivy called rejoining them, "Big smile!"

Hannah wrapped her arms around Petey's waist, "But it's on you if we get caught."

They stood outside the door to Gary's cell. Petey's heart was beating so fast he thought Hannah could here it.

"You sure about this cutie." Oh yeah she heard.

"Yes I'm sure," Petey said. He nodded to the orderly who unlocked the door for them.

"Hey Gary," Hannah said nervously.

"My dear Hannah," Gary proclaimed, "I was beginning to think I would never see you again."

"You almost didn't," she muttered, "I came here for Petey and just so you know, not into you. Not even a little."

"I figured that my dear, but I didn't think you'd abandon me."

"I needed time Gary," she snapped. She breathed a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Gary…" She didn't know what else to say.

"Whatever, and who's this," he asked noticing Petey behind her.

"It's… Charlotte," she giggled.

"Well hello beautiful." Hannah and Petey laughed at that. "What's so funny?"

"Gary it's me," Petey answered still laughing.

"Petey?! What the…"

"Remember Gary, we dress Petey up in drag for Halloween."

"I found I really liked it so Hannah, Ivy and B are helping me flesh out my drag look."

Gary stood there with his jaw on the ground. Now it was his heart that was beating fast. He couldn't believe what he was feeling, not that he hadn't wondered what it would be like to be with a guy, plus he had always thought Petey was a giant Femme boy. But could he really like Petey that way?

Hannah could see it in his eyes. Gary really did care for Petey, though he may have just realized what he was feeling. She smiled at that.

"So Gary," Petey said turning slowly, "what do you think?"

"It's… ah… I… well…" Gary could do nothing but stutter and blush. Petey was getting to him. "It's nice," he final chocked out. He looked down rubbing the back of his neck; he was as red as a tomato.

Hannah laughed, "oh Gary…" "Time's up ladies," the orderly called. All three of them laughed then. Hannah took Petey by the hand and started to lead him out when they were both stopped by Gary.

"Come see me tomorrow," he asked to Petey.

"Yeah," Petey smiled, "in drag or as his?"

"Either way," Gary responded, "just don't leave me alone in here okay. Either of you." Hannah smiled and shook her head. "Okay Gary," she said, "We'll be back tomorrow after school." She lead Petey out of the cell as Gary was left to his thoughts.

* * *

**Note: Sorry this took so long, major case of writers block. Hope you enjoy, I know it's shorter than the last few chapters but I didn't think this one needed to be long. Happy Reading =^_^=**


	11. Chapter 11: Johnny Vincent

Chapter 11: Thanksgiving, Christmas and Johnny Vincent

It had only been three months scene Hannah had come to Bullworth, and yet with all that had happened it felt like much longer. She rolled over on the bed and craned her neck to get a good look at the Nightmare Before Christmas calendar above her bed.

"Week and a half till Thanksgiving," she said

"Don't reminded me," Ivy groaned from the desk. "I've been trying to get out of family time for a month now. Last thing I want to do is to hear that wreaked up cousin of mine go on and on about how your stealing Johnny from her."

"I what," Hannah yelped jumping up off the bed.

"Sweets it's all over school. Your all Johnny can talk about."

Hannah thought for sure her heart had just jumped out of her chest. She was all Johnny could talk about? But they hardly knew each other, they had never really hung out and yet she was the girl on his mind.

"Earth to Hannah," Ivy waved her hands in front of Hannah's face.

"I have to find Johnny," Hannah yelled pushing past Ivy to reach the door.

"I'll ask her later," Ivy said to herself as she watched Hannah trip over her own two feet.

She found him right were she thought she would, hanging out by the auto shop with his boys and Lola.

'I can't go over there,' Hannah thought. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with Lola, not when she had a chance with Johnny. She was turning to leave when Johnny spotted her.

"Hey Hannah," she heard him call. She turned around again to see Johnny running over to her. "How's it going, haven't seen you round much?"

"Oh not much," she smiled, "school work mostly, hanging out with the crew, visiting my Aunt."

"That's cool, hey I was wonderin' if maybe I could take you out sometime."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, how 'bout it?"

Hannah looked over Johnny's shoulder to see Lola's death glare. She didn't know what to do, on the one hand she really like Johnny but on the other she knew if she said yes it wouldn't be just her Lola came after, Ivy would get an earful to just for being Hannah's friend. 'Oh the heck with it,' she thought, 'Ivy's a big girl and she keeps telling me to just go for it.' "Yeah," she said.

"Yeah? How about Saturday," Johnny asked.

"Saturday's perfect."

"Alright, I'll see you Saturday," Johnny took her hand and gave it a kiss before he started backing away. She gave him a wave and backed away herself. When he was out of view she turned and ran back to the dorm bumping into Petey on her way back.

"Whoa Hannah, where's the fire," he asked.

"I have a date with Johnny Vincent!"

* * *

"So who is this boy," Grace asked again.

"Johnny Vincent Aunt Grace," Hannah giggled as she put on her shoes. "How do I look."

"Like an angel, now tell me more about this guy."

"Oh Auntie…"

Just then the doorbell rang. "He's here," Hannah squiled. She tried to run to the door in her heels, but almost fell over.

"Calm down," Grace laughed. She opened the door to Ivy.

"Ivy," Hannah whined.

"Nice to see you too," Ivy scoffed. Ivy let herself in.

"She's just nervous about her date," Grace said.

"Oh yeah, where is Mr. Vincent," Ivy teased. Hannah turned red as a tomato. Ivy laughed, "I'm kidding girl. I just wanted to stop by and ask you something before your date got here."

"What's up," Hannah asked.

"Well, lets just say Lola's been worse than normal scenes Johnny asked you out and I was wondering if I could have Thanksgiving here with you?"

"Auntie Grace," Hannah pouted. Grace sighed, "Ivy you really should spend Thanksgiving with your own family."

"Please," Ivy begged, "I can't be around them. If I'm there Lola will just turn on the water works and turn everyone against me. She loves the attention and I can't deal."

"Okay okay," Grace sighed, "You can join us."

Both girls squiled and started dancing around as the doorbell rang again. "Johnny," Hannah giggled. Grace opened the door. Hannah felt her heart speed up, Johnny look so nice. He was wearing a nice button up dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes with his leather jacket.

"Hey Hannah," he said waving. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she managed to say catching her breath. She walked over to him and took his hand. "I'll see you letter," she said to Grace and Ivy.

"Have a good time," Grace called after them, "and don't be too late please."

"She'll be fine," Ivy assured her, "Johnny's a good guy."

* * *

She couldn't believe how the time could fly. It had almost been a month scene there first date. She pinched herself still every now and than just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. She leaned into Johnny's chest as they sat together on the couch.

"You two want some hot chocolate," Grace called from the kitchen.

"Johnny," Hannah asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah sure," he said kissing her forehead.

"Yes please Auntie Grace." Hannah turned so she could wrap her arms around Johnny's waist.

"What would he like for Christmas doll," he asked.

She thought for a bit, "I don't know," she said, "I'm really just happy to be with you."

Johnny laughed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Grace said putting the two mugs of hot chocolate. She walked over and opened the front door. "Hiya Grace," they heard Ivy say from the doorway.

"Hello Ivy," Grace invited her in. Ivy jogged into the living room. "Hiya Johnny, mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a sec?"

"I guess not."

"Good," Ivy said pulling Hannah off the couch and up the stairs. "Ivy what's going on," Hannah asked.

"Oh you know," Ivy responded pulling Hannah into her room, "Just the fact that you and Petey have been going to see Gary behind my back."

"Ivy," Hannah whined.

"Don't Ivy me. You know how I feel about this. Petey's better than him and you know it."

"Gary's not that bad," Hannah protested, "and Petey loves him. What's more Gary's into Petey."

"I don't care. Petey's like a little brother to me and I don't want him near that sicko."

"Then talk to him. I was just being a good friend."

"A good friend would have talked him out of it," Ivy yelled. Hannah and Ivy stood silent for what seemed like forever. "Whatever Ivy," Hannah sighed. Ivy groaned and stormed out of the room. Hannah sighed again before making her way out only to be met by Johnny.

"You okay babe," he asked taking her hands in his. Hannah pulled him into a hug, "I'll be okay," she said as the tears began to stain her face.

* * *

**Note: Sorry about the wait guys. Been working on a show and haven't had much time to write.**

**Sephiroth: What kind of excuse is that?**

**Me: Oh don't you start! You know I get creatively drained when I'm working on a show! Anyhoo, I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next few days. Plus I have some of Hannah's outfits up on Polyvore! Just look up ichigobanana on !**

**Sephiroth: Why would anyone care about that?**

**Me: What did I just say?! Happy Reading Everyone =^_^=**


	12. Chapter 12: New Years Eve

Chapter 12: Happy New Year

Christmas had come and gone, it was nearing New Years and yet she hadn't spoken to Ivy in all that time. There was talk that Ivy and Petey had argued, but she hadn't seen much of him lately either.

"Why not have a New Years Party," Grace suggested.

"I don't know," Hannah whined, "I haven't really been up to talking to anyone."

"Don't be silly, you don't want to be in this house on your own while I'm gone do you?"

"I guess I could ask B over… and Petey."

"And Johnny," Grace asked.

"Of course"

Grace laughed; Hannah and Johnny had been almost inspirable scene they started dating. "So you, Beatrice, Pete and Johnny?"

"Which means Jimmy will most likely be here with Zoe in tow," Hannah complained.

"Don't invite them if you don't want them here."

"Where Petey goes, Jimmy goes and where Jimmy goes…"

"I get the picture," Grace said leaning down to give her niece a kiss on the forehead. "Behave yourselves while I'm gone."

"No promises," Hannah giggled.

8:00pm New Years Eve

Hannah stared at herself in the mirror, "Good as it's going to get." She walked out of the room as the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and through the living room.

"Hiya," Petey said grinning ear to ear.

"This maybe your best getup yet Char," Hannah smiled. The sequined dress made him look like and extra from Chicago despite the bright red wig.

"Do I really look okay? I had do to this one on my own," he said giving Hannah a hug before moving to the couch.

"Yeah, what happened with you and Ivy?"

"I heard she got all mad at you for coming with me to see Gary, so I went off on her."

"Who are you and what have you done with Petey," Hannah asked. They both started laughing as the doorbell rang again. "Who could that be all the important people are here already."

"Nice to know you think that way," Johnny said.

"Okay now all the important people are here," they all laughed. Johnny gave Hannah a quick kiss before joining Petey on the couch. "So what are we doing tonight," Johnny asked, "I mean other than New Years."

"Dinner for starts," Hannah answered, "From there I thought we'd just make it up as we go. What would you guys like?"

"I'm clearly a girl tonight," Petey joked.

"Whatever babe, I'm not picking," Johnny answered.

"Sounds like we could have an intrusting 3-way," Petey cooed.

"Down girl," Hannah called from the kitchen. The doorbell rang again, "Johnny would you mind?"

"Not at all," he said getting up from the couch.

"Heard there was a party here."

'Oh no not him,' Hannah thought, 'Let it be my imagination.'

"Hiya Jimmy, Hiya Zoe," She heard Petey say.

'Damn!'

9:00pm

Hannah and Johnny sat at the kitchen table as Petey, Zoe and Jimmy talked in the living room.

"What'd have against Jimmy," Johnny asked.

"Aside from the fact that his full of himself," Hannah whined, "He clams to be in love with me. So of course Zoe hates me, yet she stays with him anyway."

"Well he can't have you." Johnny takes her hand in his own, "You're my girl."

Hannah smiles at that, he always knew just what to say. Just then the doorbell rings.

"Pet… I mean Charlotte," Hannah calls questionably. Petey moves from the couch to the door.

"Sorry I'm late," Beatrice said, "Mom wouldn't let me out of the house so I had to sneak out."

"You've been hanging out with us to long," Jimmy calls to her. Petey goes to close the door after Beatrice, but it's stop.

"What do you want," Petey snapped.

"To speak with my two best friends," Ivy asked. Hannah got up from her seat through the living room. "What," Hannah asked angrily.

"Alone," Ivy asked. Hannah sighed and pulled Petey out the door, closing it behind them. "Speak," Hannah demanded.

"Okay, I know I've been a real ass to you girls," Ivy stated, "But I wanted to try and make it up to you. So I asked Trent for help and…" Ivy moved out of the way to revel Trent and Gary standing behind him. At a loss for words, Petey ran over and threw himself into Gray's arms.

"Hey there beautiful," He said giving Petey a kiss before putting him down. Trent moved over to Ivy. "So you busted Gary out," Hannah stated.

"Yeah, well I may not like the guy but I was thinking that I should be happy for my friends."

"So what about me," Hannah asked.

Ivy grinned from ear to ear, "Miss Lola is being forced to move to Georgia with her parents," Ivy said happily, "Little bitch is out of both our hair." Hannah couldn't help but smile, she wouldn't have to fight for Johnny anymore… not that she was fighting a losing battle. "Plus I brought these," Ivy said as she held up a two battles of blue raspberry bootlegger, a two liter sprite and a bottle of champagne.

"How," Hannah asked.

"My older brother," Trent answered as Gary and Petey joined them. Hannah motioned for everyone to come inside as she opened the door. "We've made up," Ivy yelled as she walked through the door, "Let the party begen!"

10:00pm

It hadn't taking long for Ivy to shove drinks in everyone's hands. Hannah had to admit the Sprite/Bootlegger mix wasn't all that bad, but Gary and Petey had down three scenes Ivy had arrived which didn't help keep their hands to themselves. She thought that by now Jimmy would have said something, but he had Zoe hand gotten into an argument about two seconds after Ivy and Trent had gotten there and she had stormed out. Four drinks later, Jimmy was crying in Beatrice's lap.

"Get over it," Ivy said finishing she second drink.

"I can't… help… how I feel," Jimmy hiccupped. Ivy just sighed and tossed her cup across the room. "What time is it," she asked.

"10:15," Hannah answered. The room let out a loud groan.

"You know… Beatrice… your kind of hot," Jimmy slurred.

"I think it's past Jimmy boys bedtime," Gary joked.

"Johnny love, help me get him to the guest room," Hannah sighed. Her and Johnny lifted Jimmy up off Beatrice and dragged him upstairs.

"Let's find out what's on TV," Trent suggested. Ivy picked up the remote and started surfing. "Nothing on babe, lets see if we can't get a dance party started," Ivy grinned getting up from the couch and walking over to the stereo.

11:00

Another Sprite/Bootlegger mix in her system, Hannah began to feel a bit foggy. "Guess I'm not on for alcohol," she said as she wrapped her arms around Johnny for support.

"Come on girl, this stuffs nothing," Petey said.

"You don't drink," Ivy pointed out.

"I did once."

"Tonight doesn't count."

"Calm down," Gary said pulling Petey back into his arms.

Hannah checked her watch, "I'm turning the TV on and muting it so it's on for the countdown."

"That time already," Trent asked.

"Almost," Hannah hit the power button on the remote and flipped it to 'Rocking New Years Eve' then hit the mute.

"I'll go get the champagne," Ivy said making her way to the kitchen, Hannah followed. "So you going to share your first kiss with Johnny at midnight," Ivy asked.

"Maybe," Hannah answered shyly, "I hope so. What about you and Trent?"

"Well it won't be our first kiss, but his defiantly my kissing partner," Ivy answered. "And I think we all know who Petey's locking lips with."

Hannah looked over to Petey and Gary, "Charlotte and Gary." Ivy started laughing, "Yeah… those two." Hannah laughed too.

"I'm glad we all made up," Ivy said, "I was getting bored… and Petey needs me I mean really that hair with that dress?!"

"It's not that bad," Hannah protested.

"No, but it's still bad."

"Your drunk… Oh god my Aunt's going to kill me," Hannah started to worry.

"Calm down," Ivy insisted, "Trent and I will take all the evidence so as long as everyone keeps there mouths shut your good."

"Easier said than done," Hannah muttered.

"Hey countdown started," Johnny called. Hannah and Ivy rejoined the group in the living room with glasses and champagne. Ivy poured as Hannah passed the glasses around. "Never had this stuff," Johnny says.

"Best to take sips," Ivy said, "This is the good stuff. Had it one of cousins weddings." Hannah made sure everyone had a glass as they started to turn back to the TV. "Here we go," Petey said, "Here's to the New Year."

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy New Year," They all yell together. All at once the room seemed to go fuzzy as Hannah was pulled into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room," Gary said, Petey all but attacking his neck.

"Same to you too nut-job," Ivy protested.

She felt the tingle all the way to her toes. "Happy New Year," Johnny said when they broke there kiss. She blushed wildly, "Happy New Year Johnny."

Next Day

Hannah awoke to a slight headache, "Never again," she murmured to herself. She looked over the edge of her bed and smile. They lay her Johnny next to the bed in nothing but his boxers. She blushed admiring his toned abs.

"What the fuck!" They heard from the guest room. Johnny sat strait up looking around as Hannah fought the covers to get out of bed. She tossed Johnny his pants as she made her way out the door and down the hall to the guest room. She wished she hadn't, Jimmy sat in the floor in front of her trying to cover himself with the sheet he had pulled off the bed. She followed his eyes site to the bed where she found a now so shy Beatrice with a devious smile on her face.

"I don't even want to know," Hannah turning away from the scene in front of her.

"Wow," was all Johnny could say as Hannah pushed past him to head downstairs. When she hit the last step Petey burst through the front door.

"I have amazing news," he giggled. "Gary maybe getting out of Happy Volts!" Her wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist. "Yey Happy Ever After," Ivy said sarcastically closing the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Miss Monroe

Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Miss. Monroe

"Hannah," she heard through the haze of sleep. "Hannah time to wake up." She looked over at her alarm clock, 6:45. "Hannah," she heard again.

'What do they want at 6:45am,' she thought to herself. She rolled over to see Petey, Ivy, and Beatrice fully dressed and standing over her.

"Happy Birthday," they yelled together, clearly not caring who else they woke.

'Oh for Christ sake,' she thought forcing herself to set. She looked up on the calendar, February 14th, where had January gone? She looked over at her friends, "Uh… thanks," she moaned, "but couldn't you have waited to wish me that at a halfway decent hour?"

They laughed, "We wanted to take you out for breakfast before class," Beatrice explained.

"At 6:45 in the morning?"

"IHOP is open 24/7," Ivy exclaimed, "and they have chocolate chip pancakes."

"Mmmmmm, chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup," Petey drooled.

"So get up and get dressed birthday girl," Ivy demanded. Hannah groaned, but did as she was instructed. Ivy pushed Beatrice and Petey out of the room while Hannah got ready. She pulled on her jeans and her bra and sweatshirt. Fighting with her shoes, she made her way out into the hall to meat her friends.

She sat in the back of her math class, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice that she was half asleep.

* * *

"Hey babe," she heard Johnny whisper next to her, "You okay?"

"My stupid friends woke me up this morning to take me out for a birthday breakfast," she whined.

"Well that was nice of them," Johnny said sarcastically. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him.

"How 'bout you go get a nap in after class," he suggested. "Then we can meet up by the front gate around six. I'll take you out to dinner before the dance."

"Sounds amazing," she said laying her head on his shoulder. She dozed off for the rest of the class.

* * *

Hannah walked down the sidewalk to meet up with Johnny, she felt a lot better after her nap. "Hey Johnny," she said taking his hand. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks. You look amazing." He gave her a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hate to make you walk in those heels, but my bike…"

"It's fine Johnny," she giggled, "It's not that far and these shoes don't bug me." They started walking toward Old Bullworth Vale to the only Italian restraint in town. "Got you something," Johnny said pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Johnny, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he said handing her the box. She pulled him over to the gazebo so she could open her gift. She opened the box to see a gold necklace with an amethyst pendent on it. "Johnny… it's beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it," he said helping her put it on. She couldn't believe she could be so lucky. It almost made her wonder how long it would last before he changed completely, but right now she didn't care about that. Right now he was the best boyfriend in the world and she was the luckiest girl.

* * *

Dinner had been perfect; they had talked about nothing and shared a plate of spaghetti. She had felt like Lady from "Lady and the Tramp." Now they stood just inside the door to the gym. Beatrice and her dance committee had done an amazing job decorating.

"Hannah! Johnny," They heard from across the gym. Hannah looked over to see Petey running over to them. "Petey," Hannah exclaimed, "You look amazing! Red's a good color on you," she said.

"You think," he asked, turning so Hannah could get a full few of the puffy dress he was wearing.

"I'm surprised you came out like that," Johnny said.

"I'm over hiding my drag persona," Petey exclaimed, "Most everybody knows anyway, why not come out looking fabulous."

"You'd be nowhere without me princess," Ivy said walking over to them with Trent in tow. Petey laughed, "It's true. You're my drag mother."

"And proud of it," she proclaimed.

"Have any of you seen Jimmy," Beatrice asked fidgeting with her black dress.

"No I haven't," Ivy replied, "and I don't know why you bother B. He's not into you, New Years was a fluke. You got lucky cuz of the alcohol."

Beatrice sighed, she knew Ivy was right, "I'm still going to try."

"B," Hannah tried.

"No," Beatrice shook her head, "I'm fine, this will work. Just tell me if you see him." She hurried off continuing to look for Jimmy. "That girls in way over her head," Zoe said. The group looked over to her. She was in a short jean skirt, white tank top and combat boots… her normal attire.

"So now you want to be all buddy buddy," Petey asked.

"Drop the attitude tyranny, I'm just here long enough to see how lame this dance is then I'm gone."

Petey was ready to fight, but Hannah held him back. "It's none of your business Zoe," Hannah proclaimed, "Buzz off."

"Gladly, but I would keep your friend away from Jimmy," Zoe said heading for the door, "Not like there's much more he can take from her."

Hannah let go off Petey who swung at Zoe, knocking her to the ground. "He's better off without you, you ugly harpy."

"And his not a tyranny," Ivy corrected, "She's a drag queen." And with that Zoe left to deal with the bloody nose. Hannah and Johnny laughed at the sight. "Come on beautiful," Johnny said, "Let's dance." Hannah let Johnny lead her onto the dance floor.

Over in the other half of the gym, Jimmy sat in a corner of the drained pool trying to avoid human contacted. "There you are," he heard. He looked up to see Beatrice standing over him. "Have you been here all night," she asked. "The dance floors in the other gym."

"I'm not in the mood," Jimmy said standing to leave.

"Jimmy," Beatrice whined.

"Get over it," he yelled pushing past her. He climbed the latter and ran out of the gym. He hadn't quite been the same scenes New Years; he hadn't been able to look at Beatrice the same. And he couldn't deny that she look wonderful tonight.

* * *

**Sephiroth: How much more of this must I sit through?**

**Me: Well Sephy, I have a few more chapters planed. After that I'll most likely call it quits.**

**Sephiroth: Good! What... No you can't!**

**Me: Sorry, but I never said Hannah was going to go on forever.**

**Sephiroth: Just tell me if Jimmy and Beatrice get together?! **

**Me: Uhhhhh**

**Sephiroth: And what happens to Ivy and Petey and Gary?**

**Me: Sephy...**

**Sephiroth: Do Hannah and Johnny go on to live happliy every after?**

**Me: You'll just have to keep reading to find out dummy! Happy Reading...**


	14. Chapter 14: Luck of the Irish

Chapter Fourteen: Luck of the Irish

It was going to be a bad day, she could feel it already. She had already been awaking to Ivy pinching the crap out of her this morning. Heck, the only reason she had worn anything green was to get Ivy off her back.

"Happy St. Patties Day Hannah," Petey called running over to her. He too had decked out for the holiday.

"That's a lot of green," She said.

"Yep! Like it," he asked.

"Let me guess, Ivy got to you?"

"So you don't like it?" She laughs, "It's fine Pete, my hearts just not into it."

"Into what," Johnny asked snaking his arms around his girl.

"St. Patrick's Day," Pete answered reaching out to pinch Johnny. "OW!"

"Knock it off Petey," Jimmy grumbled joining the group. "Hey Jim, hadn't seen you in awhile."

"I try not to be hang out with losers and tyrannies," he said, pride in his voice. Hannah punches Jimmy in the arm, "Take it back!"

"Take what back? I'm just being honest."

"What your being is a dick! Now apologize," she demanded.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy mocked. Ivy walked up behind him and twisted his ear. "Get lost Hopkins," Ivy demanded, "Your not welcome here." With that she shoves him to the ground.

"Fine," he barked getting to his feet, "I don't need any of you." Jimmy takes off down the hall to class. "He's gotten worse since New Years," Johnny points out.

"I don't need this," Ivy whines, "I've got way too much on my plate already. My audition for _NYADA_ is this week. I can't believe I waited so late, I'm never getting in now."

"There's always Juilliard," Petey said timidly.

"No they've already rejected me. NYADA's my only chance now."

"Chance for what," Hannah ask. "To get back to New York," Ivy said, "To following in my mom's footsteps and be just as good if not better than her. That's all I've ever wanted."

"You can still go to New York Ivy," Petey informed her, "its really not that far."

"You don't get it my little queen… you just don't get it." The bell rang and the party went there separate ways.

"Pinch me again Pete," Gary growled, "I dare you."

"Oh you love it," Petey giggled twisting at Gary's nipple again.

"Will you girls calm your hormones please," Hannah whined

"What's wrong with you," Gary asked, "I thought you were into this kind of stuff?"

"It's Jimmy…"

"What's that moron done now?

"I thought you didn't care about him," Petey added.

"Normal no," Hannah started, "But since New Years his been really bipolar."

"What happened at New Years," Gary asked. "I told you Gary… Jim and B," Petey answered. "Oh year," Gary laughed, "quite the couple if you ask me."

"That's just it," Hannah interrupted. "B really likes him and she trying, but he just doesn't seem to care. Although I think there's more to it. But he's being too much of a jerk." The boys stared at Hannah for a moment.

"You talk to much," Gary said, "I'm gonna make out with my boyfriend now."

"Gary," Petey whined as Gary started kissing his neck. Hannah sat in her own little world. She couldn't believe she cared at all. Maybe she was too caring? She just wanted her friends to be happy, was that so much to ask?

"Knock it off in there," the orderly demanded.

"Make me," Gary snapped back. The orderly swung open the door ready to pull the two boys apart. Hannah jumped out of her chair. "We're going," she said standing between the orderly and her friends. "Come on Pete." Petey whined, he didn't want to go, but he knew he'd better. He gave Gary a kiss and followed Hannah out of the cell.

"What's this all about Hannah," Beatrice asked, as she was drug down the sidewalk to the school fountain.

"Getting Jimmy Hopkins out of my head," Hannah responded, "I'm sick of him and his attitude." Hannah was determined. She had to fix this… whatever this was. She didn't understand why, she just knew she had to.

"Oh no," Johnny said grabbing Jimmy who had tried to take off the second he saw Beatrice.

"Okay," Hannah said joining her boyfriend side. "You like him, and I think he likes you. But he's a jerk. I think it's because his mom hates him. I don't really blame her, but if this…" she said pointing at the two in question, "is going to work, then you…" she said pointing to Jimmy, "need to grow up and you…" pointing to Beatrice," don't… really need to do anything… besides tell him how you fell and hear him out."

Jimmy stared at Hannah. Who was she to tell him what to do? "Jimmy," Beatrice cooed. He looked back at her. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'why her, what's so special about Beatrice… except she's nice… and smart… and she is kind of nice looking, when she not wearing those glasses and has her hair up like that.'

"Oh just spit it out," Hannah yelled.

"Alright fine," Jimmy snapped. "Beatrice you're not all that bad… and I… kind of like you."

"Oh Jimmy," Beatrice swooned. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Think you've started something," Johnny asked Hannah.

"I don't know," she sighed, "Maybe… but I can't shack this feeling things are gonna get worse before they get better… much, MUCH worse…"

**Sephiroth: So how many chapters do we have left?**

**Me: I don't know! Could be less then I planed, could be more.**

**Sephiroth: More please**

**Me: When did you turn into such a sap?**

**Sephiroth: I'm not a sap!**

**Me: Whatever… Happy Reading**


	15. Chapter 15: Bitch Swerve!

Chapter Fifteen: Bitch Swerve!

It was meant to be another normal day, as normal as it could be at Bullworth. Jimmy had cooled off a bit since he sort of started dating Beatrice. They hadn't been on an official date yet, and only Hannah and crew even knew they were "together."

Hannah and Beatrice sat on the steps to the girls' dorm waiting for Jimmy and Johnny.

"I'm glad your happy B," Hannah says. "I still think Jimmy's a bit of a jerk, but if Ivy can get over Gary and Petey I can be cool with you and Jimmy."

"Thanks Hannah," Beatrice replied.

"Hey ya losers," The voice rang out like a bad headache.

"What do you want Zoe," Hannah asked.

"Oh I just heard that nerd girl here is "kind of" dating Jimmy and I wanted to… offer up some advise." He smile faded as she stared down Beatrice, "Don't get too comfy sweetheart. Jimmy's a one trick pony. He'll get bored of you easy enough and come crawling back, he always does." He smile returns, "I am the best his every had."

"You don't know that," Beatrice hissed as she stood up to go toe to toe with Zoe.

"Well look at you," Zoe laughed, "Bad boy rubbing off on you already. He tends to do that to good little girls."

"Back off Zoe," Hannah demanded, ready to back Beatrice.

"Please Greaser girl, I'm not scared of you. Either of you," She pushed Beatrice. Hannah saw Jimmy and Johnny approaching them. She tried to think of a quick way to end this so they could go meet up with their boyfriends, but she didn't get the chance. Beatrice reared back and put all her force into a nasty right hook, sending Zoe to the ground. "Stay away from Jimmy," she yelled, "He's my man now!"

"Damn B," Jimmy exclaimed wrapping an arm around her waist. "You have any idea how sexy that was?" Beatrice started blushing and giggled a little. "Come on," Jimmy said leading Beatrice away from the scene. "I think I owe my girl a nice lunch for those moves."


	16. Chapter 16: The Days Gone By

Chapter Sixteen: The Days Gone By

The last few months seemed like a dream. The school was buzzing with the sound of seniors planning graduation parties and people making summer plans. Hannah could barely keep up with it all. She could hardly believe that it was mid May already.

She sat on her bed looking at all the pictures off the year. She could hardly believe how much they had done in a year. Gary was out now, but because it was so late in the school year he promised to go to summer school so he could start next year with them as a senior.

Petey had come out to his parents. They weren't too pleased he was dating Gary, but they fully supported his drag life. Hannah was happy about this. Not many gay people got support from their families, so Petey was lucky.

Ivy had gotten into NYADA. She was so happy to be going back to New York. She made Hannah promise that she would help her move. "I'll show you all the best places," Ivy had said, "The places only the locals know." Hannah couldn't wait.

Beatrice and Jimmy had become official. And they really seemed right for each other. Jimmy seemed like a completely different person. At least to Hannah he did. He didn't seem like so much of a jerk now. She also thought Zoe dropping out had something to do with it too.

As for Hannah, her and Johnny were the "it" couple it seemed. All of Johnny's friends said they had never seen him so happy. They were also glad Lola was long gone. Johnny had promised to help Ivy move as well. He also had a job, something about saving up for something special. Hannah was just happy to be were she was. Good relationship, good friends. She had never really had that before, what with being moved around so much. It almost made her sad, wondering how long it would last before she was moved again.

But maybe this time would be different. With it being her senior year, maybe Grace would just stay put. Grace… Hannah smiled as she thought about the surprise birthday party her friends had helped her plan for her Aunt. It was more like a surprise birthday dinner, but it had turned out so wonderful.

And then there had been Mother's Day. Hannah had planed to fix Grace dinner that night to, but after learning that you can burn water, the two just went out to dinner. Grace made Hannah promise that she would either learn how to cook or just stay out of the kitchen.

"Hey," Ivy called to her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What's up?"

"You're coming shopping with me. I have to pick something out for Graduation. Must look my best."

Hannah smiled at her friend, she was going to miss Ivy most of all. But she knew she could always go visit her and Trent in New York any chance they got. Hannah almost found it funny that in less then year, Ivy had gotten her man and convinced him to move to New York with her. Made Hannah wonder just what Trent was going to do with himself.

But that was neither here nor there she supposed. For now, she was going to spend as much time with her roomie as she could. Then they would meet up with the rest of the gang and plan an unforgettable summer.

* * *

**Note: My Muse hit me like a ton of bricks last night!**

**Muse: Your Welcome**

**Sephiroth: How come your Muse looks like Tom Hiddleston?**

**Me: We're closing in though. I'm going to be writing the last two chapters this week. **

**Sephiroth: Muse! Make her write more!**

**Muse: I am, just not this story.**

**Me: Yeah Sephy. I've got two others I need to get back to. But I feel like I need to take this one at a time. I'll finish this one, then the play, then I'll get back to Devil Trigger. **

**Muse: By the end of the summer you should be finished with all of them.**

**Sephiroth: So long as you don't take off again loser!**

**Me: After that It'll just be Life with Sephy and maybe a Song Challenge or two.**

**Sephiroth: You going to write anymore smut?**

**Me: Yeah... No... No more of that. Anyhoo Happy Reading =^_^=**


	17. Chapter 17: Graduation

Chapter Seventeen: Graduation

"How do I look," Ivy asked again for the hundredth time.

"You look fine Ivy," Beatrice whined.

"I want to look my best. So sue me," Ivy said.

"You're going to be under that gown anyway," Jimmy said, "What does it matter?"

"It matters to me," Ivy snapped.

Hannah just sat on the bed next to Johnny. She couldn't wait for summer to start, but at the same time she wished it wouldn't end. It would be the last time she would see Ivy… at school at least.

"No tears," Ivy insisted. "You can and should all come up to New York whenever you get a chance understand."

"You talk like it's just a short walk away," Gary scoffed.

"It may not be, but that shouldn't stop you."

"We're helping you move Ivy," Hannah said. "And we will try to make it up when we can."

"Always the levelheaded on," Ivy smiled.

"Not always," Jimmy corrected. Beatrice smacked him across the shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Hannah," Beatrice said. "You're the glue that kept us all together."

Hannah smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better group of friends.

"Well kids," Ivy sighed, "I'm ready. Let's get this graduation over with."

Ivy led the group out of the room. Hannah lingered for a moment looking over the room. Ivy had taking down all her posters and but the normal Bullworth sheets back on the bed. Hannah couldn't help but think how lonely it looked.

"Babe," Johnny called, "You coming?"

"Yeah I was just…" She looked over the room again. "I was just wondering who my new roommate would be ya know?"

"I'm sure she'll be awesome," Johnny assured her. "Now come on we don't want to be late."

Hannah took Johnny's hand; it was going to be an amazing summer.

* * *

**Note: Sorry this was a short one. The last chapter will be longer. It's most likely going to take some time to write, but I will have it up before the weekends out. Sunday night at the latest. Happy Reading!**


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

She watched the beach pass by though the passenger window, she remembered that summer like it was yesterday. It made her wonder why she had ever moved away from this place. She felt his hand take hers and turned to meet his gaze.

"You okay," He asked.

"I'm fine," She responded, "just reminiscing." She smiled wide. How had she been so lucky to marry her high school sweet heart?

"Mommy Mommy," she heard from the backseat. She turned to see her daughter smiling. She looked so much like her father, but she had she strawberry blond hair.

"What is it love," She asked.

"Can we go to the beach," The little girl asked.

"Tomorrow baby," He husband responded, "You're staying with Aunt Grace tonight."

"Yay," the little girl squealed. They both smiled at her excitement.

"Who else do you think will be there," She asked.

"Don't know," He responded, "We'll see."

They walked up to the gym; the school hadn't changed at all in ten years. He took her hand again and gave her a kiss, "Ready," he asked.

"May as well be," She smiled. They walked into the gym unsure of what the evening would hold.

"Hannah… Johnny," she heard someone yell from across the gym. She looked over to see a beautiful dark blond girl running to her.

"Beatrice!" The girl looked nothing like she did in school. She no longer wore her glasses and she had an amazing smile. "Oh my god, you look amazing," Hannah said as the girl brought her into a hug.

"So do you," Beatrice replied. "You haven't aged a day."

"Oh yes I have," Hannah corrected.

"Nah," her Johnny said, "Your beautiful."

"We have to get together more," Beatrice whined, "I haven't seen you two since the wedding."

"I know," Hannah said, "How is Jimmy by the way?"

"He's fine," Jimmy said joining his wife. Talk about someone else who looked nothing like they did in high school. Jimmy had gotten taller, leaner and more muscular. The Marines had done wonders for him; Hannah still couldn't believe that he signed up after high school.

"Hiya Jim," Johnny greeted. The two men shook hands, they had both matured so much. Johnny had started his own business after collage. He may not own the biggest chain of motorcycle stores, but the seven he did own were enough to support them and their daughter.

"How's Clara," Beatrice asked.

"She amazing as always," Hannah replied, "And Matt?"

"Growing," Beatrice responded, "I'm going to put a brick on that boys head."

"Move over bitches, the queen bee has arrived!"

The grouped turned to see a fierce looking woman in a strapless red dress and matching high heels standing behind them.

"Petey!" Hannah rushed over to give the queen a hug.

"Hannah," Petey squealed, "How I've missed you. Your looking good girl."

"So are you," Hannah said.

"And B," Petey gave the once geeky looking a girl a hug as well.

"I see how it is," the man behind them said.

Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck, "No one could forget you Gary."

"Hey Hannah," Gary replied returning the hug. He had let his hair stay long; he had Jimmy were the same height now. Though Gary wasn't quite as muscular as Jim, he could still hold his own. He had also calmed down a bit from his high school days, having majored in Psychology in collage. He credits Hannah for getting him interested in the subject.

Petey on the other had never gone to collage, choosing instead to work on his drag persona. He had made a good life for himself as Charlotte Jolie and had even thought about competing on RuPaul's Drag Race. However, Gary had eventually convinced his better half to go to school for some kind of degree and now Pete was taking classes on fashion.

"Has it really been ten years," Petey asked as the group settled in at one of the tables. "It doesn't feel like it."

"Oh yeah it has," Jimmy retorted.

"Amen to that," Johnny agreed.

Hannah glared at her husband, "Just what are you trying to say?"

"That running a business is harder that it looks,"

Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her hand.

"But Jim had it tougher I'm sure," Johnny said. Jimmy just laughed.

"So how's your research going B," Gary asked.

Beatrice had gone into Biology and Physics, plus a few other sciences. She now works with a research team looking for various cures to various problems. She worked along side Alge, who had really grown out of his awkward phase and ended up with an ambassador's daughter, and Trent of all people!

"Oh you know," She said, "here and there."

"You ladies aren't talking about me are you?"

Hannah couldn't help but smile, she would know that voice anywhere, even if she wasn't all over Broadway. She turns to see her old roommate, looking amazing as always, with her equally amazing and surprising husband standing next to her.

"Ivy, Trent," Hannah smiled. She got up from her seat to give the girl a hug.

"Hey girl," Ivy said, "Johnny," she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "How's my little Clara?"

"Your goddaughter is at Grace's. We're thinking about going to the beach tomorrow you all should come."

"Sounds like a plan," Trent said giving her a hug as well.

"Sounds like that summer after my senior year," Ivy said, "Only this time with kids."

Because of his parents, Trent had been forced to stay at Bullworth after Ivy left, but he went to see her every weekend despite what all was going on. He had surprised everyone by majoring and minoring in several sciences and ended up working with Beatrice and her research team. Ivy on the other hand, worked her butt off and ended up being a Broadway star just like her mom, just like she always wanted.

Her and Trent had gotten married and had two kids now, Tyler and Emaline. Ivy had asked Hannah and Johnny to be their godparents to which they had said yes to, of course. The group had more or less kept in touch with each other, though they lived in different places. Ivy and Trent lived in Virginia as did Jimmy and Beatrice. Though Ivy and Trent had a place in New York they stayed at when she was in a show.

Gary and Petey… Charlotte, had moved out to California. Petey found he liked it there better. Something about the sun and the scene. Hannah and Johnny had moved back to Hannah home state, although she refused to live in a small town so they ended up living in Charlotte, North Carolina.

Hannah also went into Psychology and minored in Journalism. She has a successful practice and writes novels in her free time, mostly psychological mysteries. She loved how her life had turned out. Yeah it seemed like a Hollywood ending, but she didn't really care. She was happy and isn't that all that matters in the end?

* * *

**Note: And that's it! Shows over.**

**Sephiroth: That has got to be the lamest ending every!** **Where's you damn Muse.**

**Me: Sephy you leave him alone! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know. There's a good chance that I could revisit this story one day and make it better once I've improved my writing skills a bit. But for now I'm moving on. Got a play to finish writing and another story that needs some work. Thank you all for reading! Yours Truly, Ashira Rose-Leigh.**


End file.
